Christmas Gift Difficulty
by DinoChelle
Summary: Here's a Christmas gift to Gina of one of her OTPs, Natsu and Lucy!


It was the week before Christmas at the guild and Fairy Tail was doing its annual Secret Santa. The point behind this was that the guild members would pull out a name from a hat and whomever they got would be who they had to get a gift for and this year Lucy was stuck with getting Natsu a gift. Of course she had been partners with him for quite some time, but she had no idea as to what he would enjoy. The same could be said about Natsu as he and his feline friend, Happy, tried their best to think about what Lucy would like.

The two mages thought it best if they didn't see each other until Christmas and with that in mind they began their investigation. Both teens went around asking each of the guild members what they thought the other would like, but to no avail. Everyone else was busy with trying to figure out what they should get their own Secret Santa's.

It seemed as if there would be no positive outcome for them and it truly was upsetting to them. Both of them had tried so hard, but they simply could not think of what the other would like. Normally they would get away with a simple gift, but both of them wanted it to be an extravagant gift. The reasoning behind the indecision in gift choosing? Both mages had feelings for one another and wanted the gift to symbolize those feelings of love.

It disappointed them greatly and they hated to admit it, but neither of them could think of the perfect gift. Natsu settled on some simple writing materials, knowing that Lucy was quite the writer and Lucy decided that Natsu might like a stuffed toy that was in the shape of a dragon. They weren't exactly the gifts that they had in mind, but there was no time left to look for something better.

Finally it was Christmas day and the entire guild was hustling and bustling with mages giving one another gifts left and right: Levy to Gajeel and Erza to Mirajane. Everyone seemed to be filed with this Christmas spirit, everyone but Natsu and Lucy of course. Those two truly believed that they would be hated because their gifts were subpar.

The two ran into each other in the middle of the guild where they awkwardly greeted one another and exchanged gifts. "Listen about the…" and "If you don't like…" Both tried to speak at the same time, but quickly quieted down once they saw that the other was trying to speak. A few mumbled words of apologies could be heard coming passed their lips as their eyes went down to the small boxes that they had just received from one another.

Just as they were about to open the gifts, a loud bellow came from Gajeel as he stood across the way, an enormous smirk gracing his lips. When they suddenly heard him suddenly shout, "Oi! Natsu and Lucy are both standing under the mistletoe!" it immediately interrupted their train of thoughts as they slowly brought their gaze up to the green decoration that hug above them. How could they not have noticed that before when they were exchanging gifts? As soon as they saw the mistletoe, a bright red color scattered across their cheeks and a sensation of happiness and shock quickly shot down their spines. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The chants started off as whispers until they were full blown shouts.

Both teens were completely filled with embarrassment as they awkwardly backed away from one another, only to have both Gajeel and Gray pushing them closer together until Natsu held Lucy protectively in his arms. A small his escaped his lips when he saw how uncomfortable Lucy was becoming with the pushing, but he quickly quieted himself down once he realized how close the two of them had become. "O-Oh…-" His usually loud voice was brought down into a whisper, cheeks turning as pink as the locks on his head. How would he explain his reaction to her after this? Lucy hadn't even realized that she subconsciously buried her face in his chest until Cana said something about her getting her man. It was as if everyone else in the guild knew of their feelings for one another except them.

"H-Hey!" Her voice despite her trying her best to make it seem strong wavered once she saw the blush on his cheeks. Lucy's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red as she swallowed down any uncertainty about what they had to do. Without even a second thought, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his at what began as a soft peck, but quickly turned into something deeper. It was as if the kiss was the key that opened the door to their feelings and once they realized that they both felt the same way, the kiss ended up lasting longer than expected. The two could not even hear the shouts of approval coming from their members as they simply held one another in a loving embrace.

This was the Christmas that they could never forget, for it was the Christmas that both of them got exactly what they wanted: each other.


End file.
